This invention pertains to an orthodontic product, and more particularly to such a product which includes a plurality of dispensable intraoral tension-applying devices formed integrally, yet severably with a digitally manipulatable dispensing tool, which is sized and shaped to be used conveniently adjacent and within a patient's mouth. The tension-applying devices contemplated are of the type which are configured to be hooked onto an external structure, such as a bracket, within a person's mouth.
Recent years have seen the ever-increasing use, by orthodontists, or a relatively wide variety of small, differently sized and shaped, molded elastomeric intraoral tension-applying devices. These devices are used, for example, to apply intra- and inter-maxillary forces for correcting both the relative positions of a person's teeth within a given jaw, as well as the relative positions of the upper and lower jaws. A typical device of the type under consideration includes one or more generally circular rings which, when used in a person's mouth, are stretched over hooks, or brackets, attached to teeth bands, or the like, disposed in the mouth.
Conventional practice with respect to the manufacture and packaging of such devices is to produce a given type device as a separate unit, which is then packaged along with a certain number of other like units for sale to the user--e.g., the orthodontist. An individual device so produced is far too small, as a practical matter, for it to be marked individually to indicate its specific size and type designation. The packages, however, are marked. Thus, it is important, if confusion is to be avoided, that such packages be handled carefully so that the devices do not become accidentally separated, and hence difficult to identify or return to their proper package. Devices which do become accidentally separated, as by spillage, are difficult to identify inasmuch as they may differ only slightly in appearance from neighboring size devices. Hence, there are clearly some practical disadvantages to the conventional way, just described, of producing and marketing devices of the type being discussed.
Still another drawback concerns the amount of manipulation, and time consumption, used with respect to preparing a device for use within a person's mouth. Typically, the orthodontist, or someone under his direction, selects the particular appropriate device which is to be used, removes it carefully from its package, and then mounts it on the tool which is to be used to position it in the mouth. Those who are familiar with this practice are aware that, in view of the relatively small sizes which characterize these devices, the procedure just described can be quite time-consuming, and sometimes frustrating,
A general object of the present invention is to provide a novel orthodontic product of the type generally outlined (in the first paragraph under this heading), which product takes care of the several drawbacks just mentioned in a highly practical and satisfactory manner.
More particularly, an object of the invention is to provide such a product which minimizes the identification and loss problems discussed, and which further avoids the necessity for transferring a device onto a tool before use in a person's mouth.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, what is contemplated is a molded unitary product, formed of a suitable elastomeric material, and including a digitally manipulatable carrier, which acts as a dispensing tool in the product, to which are integrally and severably joined, through break-away molded joints, a plurality of tension-applying devices usable (with other orthodontic apparatus) in a person's mouth.
As will be explained below, the overall configuration of the final product may have different shapes to suit different needs. One shape may include, as a part of the carrier in the product, an elongated portion, referred to as a dispensing portion, along which are distributed the specific devices which are to be dispensed. Another shape may take the form of an endless band which acts as the carrier for devices. Ordinarily, a given product will carry only devices of one specific size and type, which size and type are clearly marked on the carrier so that identification is easy. However, it is appreciated that it might, in certain circumstances, be desirable to provide a product having, at different selected locations, different types of devices, also appropriately marked on the carrier.
It will be evident that with a product of the type outlined, packaging, marking, loss and identification essentially disappear as problems since the devices remain with the carrier until use. Further, with the carrier in the product constructed to act as the tool used for placement of devices, transfer of a device to a separate special tool is not required.
The joints mentioned are configured, as will be described, to permit snap-action severing, or separation, of a device from the carrier, without any damage to the severed device.
These and other objects and advantages attained by the invention will become more fully apparent as the description which follows is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.